Letter of Invitation
by Suffering Angel
Summary: The magical speedy twins receive invitation letters to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters


I don't own YA.

Set between Family Matters and Civil War

* * *

**_Letter of Invitation_**

It has always been Billy's dream to move in with the Avengers. One day he'd come back home, find Captain America or Iron Man there, and be invited to live either in the mansion or the tower. As time passed and he grew up, the dream changed, settled down. Maybe not _live_ with them. Didn't have to be _the Avengers_, either, there were lots of other cool (but not _as_ cool…) groups out there.  
But of course, what were the odds of that happening, right? Billy had at least some grasp of reality, after all…  
Or so he thought, until that one day came, and he was sitting in a diner's booth, the twin he never knew he had sitting by his side. Across from them was one Jessica "Jewel" Jones who occasionally glanced up at them from her coffee. Between a plate with half an eaten slice of pie, a glass of soda and a milkshake they laid there, two envelopes, one for each teen. One for William, another for Thomas. The contents were no doubt similar if not the same, and were known ever since they laid eyes on the elaborate crest adorning the envelopes, the large, impressive "X" letter.  
The Xavier's institute for higher learning sent out letters of invitation to two members of the Young Avengers, and Jessica was at the end of a long line of proxies, being closest to the team.  
To be honest, she was skeptical about the whole thing since she heard of it, and the looks on the twins' faces were much better than she dared to hope.

"No." Tommy concluded plainly and pushed the letter away, seeming disgusted at even touching it. He then leaned back, arms crossed and a snarl on his face.

"That was fast", Jessica laughed fondly.

"Lady, _I_'m fast" Tommy boasted annoyedly. "Though I don't see why it should take this long for anyone, even you".  
He glanced at Billy before shooting a hateful look at the mage's invite.  
Billy looked down as well and tried to think up his own reply when Jessica spoke.

"Anything more elaborate I can pass along?" She tried, giving Tommy a curious look. He met it with a quirked brow.

"Is this where you pull the mommy-routine that worked on the rest of 'em? Cuz let me tell you, lady, it ain't gonna work on _me_."

"Tommy!" Billy snapped back, annoyed by the smug look on the other's familiar face.

"What? Just calling 'em like I see 'em."

Jessica let the banter run its course, unfazed by Tommy's attitude. She was expecting as much from him.  
"Humor me, at least? I _am_ paying, you know."

The thought of reaching for his wallet did cross the speedster's mind, but he settled down, instead. The playful, infuriating smile bled away into a bitter one, and there was a twitch in the corner of Tommy's lips.

"I just got out of _one_ prison. Not ever going into another one."

"It's a _boarding school_-" Jessica tried, but before she could finish-

"It's a _reservation_ for _mutants_." Tommy hissed, teeth gritted and fists clenched. "I'm not going to be locked up there."  
He pushed the envelope farther away across the table and looked away from the other two.

"You wouldn't be-"

"_Spare me_." Tommy snorted.  
Jessica stared at him for a moment more before closing her eyes. Finally she nodded and turned a slightly weary look at Billy.

"How about you, Billy?"

Billy had one hand on the table, fingers drumming slowly, silently on the smooth surface, as though to keep himself from reaching for the envelope. He stopped at the sound of his name, and looked up before opening his mouth to speak.

"He'll go, _obviously_." Tommy declared and turned to look at Billy, meeting his annoyed gaze with a sly smirk.

"If you can't be an Avenger, why not be an X-Man, right?"

"It's the X-Men's _school_, Tommy-"

"Well, I haven't heard of any _Avengers Academy_ yet, have you?" Tommy shrugged.

"Team membership aside-" Jessica cut-in, making Billy look at her while Tommy looked away again. "It _is_ a school, one meant to help kids like you. Help you learn about your powers."

"How to not set cathedrals on fire…"

Billy gritted his teeth but refused to pay Tommy that much attention anymore. Instead, he focused on the question at hand and stared intently at the envelope before him.  
Yes, that might be able to teach him, help him get better. But he's already been doing that on his own- at his own home, with his family and friends. With his boyfriend. Without living under the "X" brand.

"I think Dr. Strange is better suited to helping me." He said almost casually.

"Even there, that can be arranged-" Jessica replied, only to fall silent when she met Billy's eyes.

"The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are Avengers, not X-Men. I won't say things always worked out, but—"  
He rested three fingers on the envelope and pushed it away.  
"I've always been more an Avengers-boy than an X-fan."

A finger flicked against his temple. Tommy huffed and nodded in approval.  
"What do you know, you _can_ make the right decision from time to time. Must've been a fluke."

"Always a pleasure to have you around, Tommy."

Jessica smiled at the two and for a moment enjoyed their antics. Finally she reached for the envelopes, picking them both up and putting them away in her bag.  
"That settles that, I suppose." She said, only to look up when she heard a huff. Tommy looked at her with a touch of annoyance.

"Why bother, then? You _knew_ that's what we'd say anyway, didn't you?"

Billy turned to her as well and seemed just as interested in the answer. She lowered her gaze before smiling up at the two.  
"The only thing I _know_ about you, Tommy, is that I never really know what you boys will do next. You had good reasons to go. You just had better reasons to stay."

"You look happy about it." Billy added and sounded mostly curious. He was first answered with a nod and a widening of the smile that graced Jessica's lips.

"I am. I know a bit about what you two have been through. I'd hate to think you'd go away once you finally found a place you belong in."

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Tommy growled once the happy smile on Billy's face became a taunting grin when he looked at his twin.  
Knowing well where that was headed, Jessica let herself order the bill and leaned back to watch the two, a content look on her face.


End file.
